Bluegrass Love
by SpiritHolly
Summary: Seth is accepted into Morehead State University on a football scholarship, but when he gets there his destiny awaits him. Can he help his imprint and his new friends?


I don't really know how this story will pan out. I mean this is my first fanfic...but here is the sort of plot.

Seth has graduated high school and decided to accept a football scholarship to Morehead State University in Kentucky. There he meets an enchanting girl, his imprint. Can he convince her to switch to Washington State with him? Her boyfriend is starting to notice Seth's admiration with his girlfriend, and feeling threatened he starts beating her. Can Seth save her in time? Or will Edward, Bella, Jake, and Nessie have to come and save him?

Well how does it sound?

Ch. 1 Seth POV

There she is, Serena Mae Foxe, the prettiest girl on campus, and totally unattainable. The longer I let myself stay here, the more my heart breaks seeing her with her destructive boyfriend, Justin Roe. Can't she see that she would be better off with me? I remember the first day I saw her, it was a very muggy day in August my first day in this strange state.

*********FLASHBACK************

I walked into the airport in Seattle, looking foward to seeing the mysterious state of Kentucky.

"Edward, man, I can't thank you enough for helping me get set up." I said.

" No worries Seth, it was my pleasure. After all, you did help my Bella in her time of need," came the velvet response. I turned around and just stared at the couple who completely turned my life around. Edward and Bella, their vampiric beauty causing a stir in the crowded terminal. They have been there for me so many times, especially last year when a drunk lunatic crashed head first into my mom and Charlie's, Bella's dad, car. The crash instantly killed all three victims.

"Seth, you are like a son to me. If you ever need anything while your gone, please don't hesitate to call." Bella told me as she gripped me in her granite embrace. I was clinging on to her for dear life, not wanting to let go of my substitute mother.

"Bella, thank you soo much. I am going to miss you! And no worries, the first sign of problem you will be the first person I call" I replied as I turned and man hugged Edward.

"Sethy, are you not gonna miss me?" came an angelic inquiry.

"Of course I will Nessie! Don't cry too hard when I leave," I teased my best friend's Imprint. Her smile could light up the whole world. Jake was a lucky dog. Edward just grinned when he picked up on my thoughts.

"Dude, stop flirting with my woman!" came the exasperated retort from Jake. I turned to look at him, and I could feel the tears come freely now, my Alpha, my brother, my friend. How could I leave this lovely family?

"Seth, its alright. We will always be here when you need us!" Edward said in response to my thoughts. I just nodded and hugged them all again. Then I was on my way to Kentucky to start my first year at Morehead State University.

I stepped out of the car and was barraged with all sorts of friendly people trying to help me. I was overwhelmed with all the people and their friendliness. As I was sorting out where I needed to go, she appeared right in front of me. Her dark skin setting off orbs of piercing green eyes, and her dark hair cascading down her back in soft curls. When she smiled at me, I felt my purpose in life shift right into focus...HER. I finally imprinted on this lovely creature in front of me.

"Hello, my name is Serena Foxe. Welcome to Morehead!" her husky voice shot heat to my heart.

I have her my breathtaking smile and replied, " Hey! My name is Seth Clearwater. This is my first time in Kentucky, what about you?"

"Well, actually I grew up in a small town about an hour and a half from here. Louisa, KY to be exact. It is really small and totally boring!" was her reply. I just smiled at her, then everything went downhill when HE showed up.

"Babe, who's this dude?" came the terse question.

"Chill out Justin, this is Seth Clearwater. I think he is a first year like me!" came her energetic response.

"Justin Roe, Serena's boyfriend. First year huh? Well where are you from Seth?" came his sneering question.

"Umm...I come from an Indian reservation in Washington called La Push. It is close to Forks" came my terse response.

"OHHH!! Washington!!! I have always wanted to go there! I'm half Indian so I want to visit some reservations! What is it like up there?" came Serena's excited inquiry.

"Well, its the rainiest place in the Continental US. It's pretty small, but there are some awesome people there." I replied smiling at her reaction.

"I love rain! I can't stand it here hardly, I mean come on! Sun causes cancer!" was her reply! I just laugh and stand there awkardly as Justin looks me over. I was getting ready to say something to him when he beat me to the punch.

"Come on Rena, we have to get you settled in." With that last statement and a brief nod, Justin led Serena away. She turned around and waved bye before turning back around. I could feel myself slipping into depression when all of the sudden someone ran right into me. I looked down and saw a girl trying to get back up.

"Oh, I am sooo sorry. I didn't see you there!! I am such a klutz...oh dear you are mad at me, I can tell. Oh God Kay is gonna kill me. My first day here and I made an enemy." the frantic person rambled.

"Whoa! Chill I'm not mad or anything, just an accident right? Hi, my name is Seth Clearwater, what is yours?" I asked politely hoping to make some friends.

"Oh well, I'm happy your not mad, my name is Paige Preston. I saw you talking to Rena. Justin is such a jerk, but she is so nice. Well I'm off. Hey, listen I'm in East Mignon room 501 if you need anything," and with that she hurried off. I was amused with her and decided that we could become great friends. With this interesting twist I looked to see where I will be staying. East Mignon room 502. Well, well, well. I laugh to myself walking in the same direction Paige had walked.

*************END OF FLASHBACK******************

Ch. 2 Seth POV

It has been about two months since I first moved in, and I become good friends with Serena Foxe, much to Justin's ire. When we hung out I always asked her how Justin felt about it, she just laughed nervously and said who cares.

I was walking to class when I heard my friend, Paige, hollar out my name. I turned around and I saw her coming with her two other friends, Lauren and Kayla. Lauren's middle name is Paige as well, but wants to be called Lauren. For reasons I'm happy with. Otherwise I would get them confused.

"Whaddup Seth?" Paige asked me.

"Heading to MSU 101, that has got to be the most useless class ever invented." I grumbled.

"Cheer up, you can join the torture with us. The Dean called us to his office today, apparently the college just got some big donations from some dude named Carlisle Cullen. Anyways, he asked that all our classes be switched with you." she sublty explained. I was pretty suprised that they all didn't bust out laughing because I was pretty sure that my jaw hit the floor.

"Wow, I never realized that they were keeping tabs on me," I was muttering to myself, but to my discernation Paige heard everyword and pounced on my statement like an angry she-cat.

"Who? Do we need to call the cops? What is going on here?" she immediately starting throwing a raging fit. I stood there for a minute quite shocked when the girl of my dreams strolled up with a bruise the size of Justin's hand on her lovely cheek.

"OH MY GOD!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" I screamed furiously.

Serena, taken aback by my sudden outburst suddenly burst into tears and ran into my waiting arms. It was heaven and I had a hard time concentrating when I was pulled back into reality when a fist suddenly found its way into my face.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!" came the angry retort from Justin. I was having a hard time controlling myself when I realized that Serena was still in my arms. My fear of not wanting to hurt her calmed me down enough to extract her from my embrace and carefully hand her over to the equally shocked and angry Paige.

I turned to Justin and in a furious undertone I said, " Did you put that bruise on Rena's face?"

"So what? She is MINE! She needs to learn her place, she just can't dump me!" came his snide response. I just looked at him, when in truth that was all I was able to do because upon hearing his answer Serena suddenly became an avenging Angel.

"I told you Justin. I don't want to be your punching bag anymore! I have had it up to here! I don't like you, and I don't think that I ever did. I just liked the thought of you!" came her wrathful counter.

" Listen, babe, what other guy would have you? I mean come on! You are not actually worth anything. You won't be able to do anything without me! You should have listened when I told you to stay away from Seth Clearwater!" came his irrational answer.

She looked at me, blushed, looked back and him and said, "Alright, thats it! Seth, would do me the honor of being my sweetheart?"

I was absolutely dumbfounded, all I could do was shake my head yes. With that, Justin's furious bellow could be heard from miles around. To me it sounded like an injured pig. I could see murder in his eyes when he stepped foward. Immediately I pulled Serena behind my back.

"Listen here you little witch! You will belong to me and no one else! I forbid you to lay a hand on that MUTT!" I was doing pretty well until he slandered my species! I hauled off and punched him lightly. If I were to punch him with my full strength, I would have killed him instantly.

I turned around to the four shocked faces of Serena, Paige, Lauren, and Kayla. I looked at them and shrugged my shoulders. Serena came flying at me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I wasn't having any of that, I captured her mouth and her already tight grip tightened around my neck and her legs locked behind my back. I traced my tongue around her lips begging for entrance when she complied I thought for sure I had died and gone to heaven. The discreet cough brought me back to earth, and I pulled away relunctly so see a breathless Serena smiling into my eyes.

"So, does this mean you like me too?" she asked innocently. I just nodded my head. I felt hands pulling Serena off of me when I finally noticed Paige and Lauren trying to get Serena down. I gave them a dark look and they shook their heads and continued to pull.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked angrily.

"Her face Seth, it needs to be taken care of," came the soft reply. I instantly let Serena drop to the ground before sweeping her up into my arms and taking her to my room. Leaving three shocked girls in my wake.

Ch. 3 Serena POV

All I can remember is getting hit really hard on the face by Justin, running into Seth, kissing Seth, and Seth carrying me all the way to his room. It would have been very romantic if my face hadn't been throbbing in pain. I had my face pressed into Seth's rock hard, hot chest and I was relishing the fact that this amazing guy was actually worried about me.

"Seth, my face is hurt, not my legs. I'm pretty sure I can walk," I teased him.

"I know, I just wanted to carry you. If you don't like it I can put you down," came his reply. He didn't sound too happy about having to release me just yet so I just told him I was fine where I was at.

"Tell me about your family Seth," I begged of him. I just wanted to take my mind off all that had happened with Justin. I know he won't rest until either Seth or I are dead, and that scared the crap out of me!

"Well, my dad died a couple of years ago of a heart attack. My mom died last year in a car wreck with her second husband. At the time, Charlie's daughter, Bella and her husband, Edward, took me in. They have an enormous family that I was already apart of before my mom's death. They just kind of took me and and acted as my parents. I tore me up leaving them behind. I really miss them. I can hardly wait to go back. I think that I will transferring to Washington State next semester. I can't handle being away from them." Came his solemn explanation.

My heart broke just a little bit. I didn't want him to leave me! I just got him and he is talking about leaving! "Wow Seth! Your family sounds awesome! Right before I left, all my family disowned me because I'm not going into the family business of law. You would think that they would be happy that I want something different for myself, but no." I replied bitterly.

He just looked at me. "You know, I really want you to meet Edward and Bella and the rest of the Cullens'. I feel like I just got you, and I really don't want to leave you here. Would you consider transferring with me?" Seth asked me. I was actually shocked. I hadn't expected him to feel the same way as me. All I could do was nod my head. He smiled my favorite smile and asked, "Yes, you will consider or yes you will?"

"Yes, I will move with you! Get out of Kentucky and away from family pressure! We won't have to worry about anyone trying to hurt me or you! That sounds like a perfect place!" I gushed towards him. So we started planning about our pending move to Washington State. It was interrupted when all of the sudden there came a loud knock on Seth's door. He went to answer it, and to our suprise it was Paige, Lauren, and Kayla.

"Rena! How are you feeling? Ooohhh, that makes me want to go beat him to a bloody pulp!" came Paige's angered inquiry.

I laughed, "Chill Paige, I'm perfectly fine now! Thanks to my Seth!" Did I just say my Seth? Since when is he my Seth? I sneeked a quick peek at him and he was just beaming with happiness. "We were actually discussing transferring to Washington State next semester. We want to get out of here, and away from Justin." I explained.

"Well, if you guys go, then we are coming too! Right girls?" Paige asked her faithful companions.

"Of course! Rena, you were like a sister to us in high school. We aren't going to let you go off into the unknown all by yourself. Sure you will have Seth, but you need some girl power there with you." Lauren told me. I swear I could see tears in her eyes.

"Guys, you are the best! I can't believe that I have pushed you away, can you ever forgive me?" I asked, feeling the tears coming.

"Rena, it was never your fault, we knew that. We just bided our time until either he did something way out of line, or you got fed up with him." Kayla kindly explained. With that I just burst into tears, worrying Seth unneccessarily. Paige, Lauren, and Kayla chose that time to engulf me in a gigantic bear hug.

"Seth, do you think it is possible for my girls to come with us?" I asked him hopefully with my best puppy dog face.

"Of course! I will set things up with Edward and Bella. We can probably get out as soon as next month." Came his happy response, probably from seeing me smile. How did I end up with such a beautiful guy?

Ch. 4 Seth POV

I can't believe that she agreed! I feel like I am on top of the world! I got Serena settled in her dorm room, and when I got back I decided to call Edward and Bella to relay the good news.

"Seth? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" came Bella's worried hello. I just smiled to myself and thanked the heavens that I had her and Edward.

"No Bella, everything is just perfect! I should have called you two months ago when it happened. I imprinted! Her name is Serena Mae Foxe. She had a boyfriend, but dumped him today for me! I also made some friends, Paige, Lauren, and Kayla." I hastily explained before she went off again.

"SETH CLEARWATER! You imprinted two months ago and you are just NOW calling to tell me this?" came her angry response. I could hear Edward in the background trying to calm Bella down and get the phone from her.

"Seth, you shouldn't have told her that. Should have waited until I was on the phone. Not that she wouldn't have heard it anyways!" Edward joked. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I need to get me four tickets to Seattle and get me, Rena, Paige, Lauren, and Kayla enrolled at Washington State University." I unveiled to him. I could tell since he did not respond right away that I had given him quite a shock.

"Are you sure Seth?" came his tentative response. Bella in the background crying tearless sobs about the fact that I was finally coming to my sense and coming home.

"Yes, I asked Serena if she wanted to join me and she said yes! We told our friends and they decided to come along as well. They graduated with Serena and are really close with her. I think it would be best for her anyway. That ex-boyfriend of hers did some pretty mean damage to her, and threatened to do more. I'm worried about her. So as of right now only we and now you know that we are transferring to Washington State," came my harried explanation, for at the moment Serena chose to walk in with nothing on but a robe that stopped mid-thigh.

"Of course, I shall notify the Dean there, and here. Your tickets will be for the day after tomorrow." Edward replied all business now. He probably had Bella doing everything as we were talking.

"Thanks man, and don't tell anyone. I want this to be a suprise, and I know it will be one because Alice can't see me!" I joked. Edward laughed on the other end. We spoke for a few more minutes and then hung up. Serena walked over to me and sat on my lap. She was getting to be a distraction when she suddenly jumped up and started laughing nervously.

"Sethy, who was that on the phone?" she asked me sweetly.

"That was Edward, my second dad. He got everything fixed to where we shall leave the day after tomorrow for Seattle. Don't worry about bringing anything but the neccessaries. My friend, Edward's sister, will insist on shopping for you." I explained lovingly to her.

"Alright, I shall go and pack my personal belongings. Do you mind if I crash with you? Its just that Justin has a key to my dorm, and well, that would be awkward if he showed up." she asked of me.

"You don't even have to ask. I will come with you incase he tries to do anything sneaky." came my angered response over her worries. She just smiled and took my hand.

****Day of departure*****

"Oh my, Kayla, look at how green it is! I bet you will be able to paint a gazillion things here!" came Paige's enthusiastic reply to my polite question of what she thought of Forks. Kayla, who doesn't speak much, just nodded her head happily.

"Paige, chill out. We will be meeting my family, but before we do, I need to explain something to you guys." I said seriously. They all looked at me with wide eyes. I had already explained about shape shifters and imprinting to Serena while the others were asleep on the plane. Her like now was hilarious! "Rena, I already explained a bit of it to you, so I will leave you to fill that in for these ladies here. My talk deals with my family. There is no delicate way to say this....they are vampires. Now, before you panic, they don't eat human blood, they survive on the blood of animals. Which is how I am able to get along with them. Now Rena will explain everything else." I told them quickly. I scanned their faces in my rearview mirror. I saw shock, and fascination?? Whatever happened to good ol' fear? I could hear my lovely Rena explain to them about shape shifters and imprinting. When she got to the part about me imprinting on her, they just beamed and congratulated us.

"Okay, I hate to interrupt, but here we are," I exclaimed as we pulled up the gigantic white house. I snuck a quick look at their faces, all of them pretty much said the same thing HOLY CRAP! I just laughed, "Yeah, that was my first reaction too!" As we came to a stop I saw Bella, Nessie, Esme, and Alice all run out of the house. I didn't even get one foot out of the door before I was attacked.

"SETH! Oh my GOD it is sooo good to have you home!" Bella replied while she held in her sobs of joy! Esme was in pretty much the same condition.

"Bella, it feels good to be home! Let me introduce my imprint and my friends. I have already told them everything they need to know. Including ya'll's story." I said in an undertone to where no human ears can here. I grabbed Rena's hand and pulled her foward, "Bella, this is my Rena! And over here we have Paige Preston, Lauren Quillen, and Kayla Caudill."

"Ladies, you must weary after your journey, it is a pleasure to meet friends of Seth," came Esme's motherly response. They just nodded their heads. " Now you must be hungry. I have fixed some coldcut sandwiches, chips, and some iced tea if you all will follow me." The girls followed Esme, leaving Bella, Alice, Nessie, and I grabbing the bags.

"Alice, I told them to bring only want they needed. I said that you would enjoy taking them shopping. They were REALLY excited about that." I told my favorite 'aunt'. She just nodded excitedly before dancing off to gather the girls up for a shopping trip. I just looked at Bella and Nessie and smiled real big. I gathered both of them up in a huge bear hug.

"Dude, go hug your imprint and leave mine alone," came the mock angry retort of Jacob. I just let them go and grabbed Jake in a bone-crushing hug. He just laughed at me. " Let go of me you retard!"

"Seth, it is good to have you home," Edward said. I just looked and him for a split second before I had him in a huge hug. Again, he just laughed and hugged me back.

" Man! It is good to see you guys again!" I enthused. My first five minutes back was already perfect!

Ch. 5 Bella POV

It is really nice having Seth home again. My family is now complete! And his imprint, Serena, well, she fits right in with Alice and Rose. I catch Edward's eye and pull my shield up to relive the moment when Seth got home. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed me on my forehead. He loves it that I am happy.

"Bella, do you know how much I love you?" he stupidly asks me. "Not near as much as I love you my dearest!" I replied back with laughter. I looked over to watch Seth with Rena and her friends. They took what we are very calmly and seemed fascinated by it. I hope they don't get the ideas that I did when I first met the Cullens'.

"So, Paige, what do you think of our little piece of paradise?" I asked her warmly.

"It is really lovely! I have to say, when I saw Seth I thought that we would make a cute couple, but I see that he and Rena are made for each other!" she gushes. It really is like they were made for each other. All of the sudden, I hear more paws hitting the ground.

"Well, it looks like the rest of the pack is here to welcome home Seth and his lady," I told everyone. Paige, Kayla, and Lauren just gave me weird looks. "Supersonic hearing, a perk of being immortal." I explain nonchalantly. They all nod their heads in understanding. The next thing I know I am looking at Quil, Claire, Embry, and Leah. They had phased outside.

"LEAH! Come here, I want you to meet someone special to me," Seth exclaimed right off the bat. He motioned for Rena to stand up. "Rena, this is my sister, Leah. My friends Quil and his imprint Claire, and that doofus you see standing there is Embry."

"It is really nice to meet you guys. Especially you Leah. Seth has told me so many wonderful things about you." Rena said nervously. "These are my good friends, Paige, Kayla, and Lauren. They also transferred here from Morehead. They didn't want me to be all by myself. Even though I will have Seth."

I was looking at Embry and the expression on his face was that of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I quickly looked towards Seth and his group to see who the lucky gal was. Paige was looking at Embry awful hard with the same expression on her face. I cough discreetly to get Edward's attention. He looks at me and I just nod my head in the direction of Embry and Paige.

"Well, it seems that another congratulations is in order here," my Edward said. Everyone turned to look at him. Embry just looked down and blushed. He then stepped foward and took Paige's hand.

"Paige, it is very nice to see you. My name is Embry Call. Exactly what has my good friend Seth told you about all of us?" Embry gently questioned Paige. She turned beet red, and stammered out that she knew about imprinting, the shape-shifting, and vampires. Embry looked relieved. "Would you mind stepping outside with me?"

"S...sur...sure.." came the hesistant response. After the door closed behind them, everyone burst out into laughter.

"Oh man, I'm gonna have fun with her! She kinda reminds me of you when you were human Bella," Emmett guffawed.

I just glared at him, "Emmett, must I bring up the arm wrestling match when I was a newborn?" He quickly shut up.

Then I heard a muffled scream from outside and a large snarl, I quickly ran outside to see what all the commotion was about. The site before me wasn't a pretty one.

"FELIX! Put her down!" I quickly threw my shield around everyone.

He smiled evilly and quickly bit her neck and threw her to the ground. Her agonizing screams pierced the air. Embry let out a ferocious howl and nimbly picked her up and brought her beneath the protection of my shield. "What do you want with my family now?" I snarled.

"Aro has sent me to warn you, no more adding to your precious family, or we shall make a return and you won't be as lucky as you were last time." came his menacing response.

"We beat you once, we can beat you again! Now get away from my family!" I screeched, about that time Sam, Jared, and Paul came out of nowhere and tore Felix to shreds. I quickly set fire to make sure he never returns. "Well, I guess now we need to move Paige to the study." I said softly to Embry, who was whining pitifully.

Ch. 6 Embry POV

I can't believe he bit my Paige! Her screams are reaching ear-splitting levels, but I can't bring myself to move from her side. I feel as if this is my own fault for taking her outside. I should have just told her infront of everyone. Stupid privacy! Edward must have heard my thoughts because at that moment he walked in.

"Embry, there is no reason for you to blame yourself. I should have been listening closer. How I didn't hear him in the first place I shall never know. Will you be okay with Paige as a vampire?" He asked me kindly.

"Dude, she is my LIFE, of course I will be fine. As long as she still loves me, I don't really care what she is." came my broken response. Ah, my Paige, her reaction when I told her what happened, made me the happiest wolf on this planet!

*******FLASHBACK*****

"Paige, you know how Seth imprinted on Rena? Well, I kinda imprinted on you," I hesitantly told her. She cocked her head to the side as she deliberated what I was telling her. All of the sudden her smile grew radiant and she threw herself into my ever-waiting embrace.

"Embry, I hoped that it wasn't too foward of me assuming that you would actually like little ol' me," she exclaimed happily. I caught her lips with mine, and I felt as if I had died and gone to heaven. "Can I see you in wolf form?" She asked me.

"Sure, stay right here." I would have given her the world if she asked me. I walked into the bushes, and at about that time I heard Paige scream. I didn't even bother with my clothes, I just immediately phased and came out of the bushes to see Paige in the grasp of an evil bloodsucker. I snarled and turned and looked at me. He smiled demonically. Then out of nowhere Bella and the others come crashing out of the house.

"FELIX! Put her down!" Bella yelled angrily.

Again, Felix just smiled evilly and quickly bit my beloved's neck. In the next instant he threw her to the ground. I ran and picked her up and carefully took her behind the rest of the Cullens' and the others. Her screams were tearing me apart; by now I was howling ferociously at Felix for what he had done! I was getting ready to attack, not even paying attention to what Bella and Felix were saying to eachother. The next thing I know Sam, Jared, and Paul jumped out of nowhere and quickly tore Felix to shreds. Bella started a fire to make sure he would never return.

She looked at me softy and said, "Well, I guess now we need to move Paige to the study." I just whined pitifully.

******END OF FLASHBACK*******

I was still whining pitifully. Edward looked at me and just put his hand on my shoulder. "Dude, she is going to be okay, but in the mean time, you guys are more than welcome to stay here. We need to think of a story to tell her parents back in Kentucky." Edward explained.

All I could do was nod weakly. My strength was quickly leaving with every scream my darling Paige took. Her heartbeat was getting quicker so I knew it was almost time for her to wake up. As soon as I thought that, all of the Cullens, Seth, Rena, Lauren and Kayla walked into the room. Lauren, Rena, and Kayla were towards the back of the group so that they were fully protected.

I was too busy paying attention to the audience when a cold hand touched mine. I swung my head around and looked at my Paige. She was looking at me, I gasped in shock, her eyes were not that of a newborn, but still the lovely greenish-blue that I fell instantly in love with. "But...but...ho...ho...how are your eye still your original color?" I asked stupidly.

"Silly, I have no idea," her bell-like voice chimed. I was still in shock when she sat down in my lap and pulled me close for a passionate kiss. It would have went on for forever if someone hadn't cleared their throat.

"Well, Paige, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, always the doctor.

"Fine, if you are referring to the burning in my throat, but no worries. I have interest in drinking my friends' blood. Human blood smells repulsive to me." she quickly explained. I was still looking at Paige with all of the love and adoration in my body. There was a sudden commotion downstairs, apparently we had company.

"Carlisle, my good friend, what is going on?" Eleazar asked from the doorway. Taking in the atmosphere and the tension levels, he looked at my Paige. "Ahh, a new member of the family I see. What happend? No, never mind, let me look at you my dear. Hmmm..." he said cryptically.

"Can you tell what kind of power she may or may not have?" Carlisle asked eagerly, always ready to learn more.

"My friend, you have stumbled upon a jewel of a vampire here. She has every power known, plus she can mimic others. All she has to do is see a memory or the see the power in action. A strong fighter already, and immunity to human blood. You better hope Aro doesn't hear of this one my good friend." Eleazar explained.

I was dumbfounded, the strongest vampire known and she was all MINE! She must have heard me because she just smiled at me and kissed me on my cheek. I thought that I would be weireded out by her temperature, but it felt just right.

"So, you guys are aware that there are two more unknown vampires heading this way, right? One's name is Blake Meek, and the other is James Masen. Actually, Edward, he resembles you." Paige explained. We just stood there in shock.

Ch. 7 Seth POV

Paige just landed a bomb on us and expected us to go on our merry way, now how in the world does that work? The girl has lost her mind! As soon as I thought that she turned and looked at me with a big smile on her face, I grinned back sheepishly....."Sorry." I thought to her. She just nods her head in acceptance.

"It's okay Seth, I would have a hard time believing it too, but as we speak Alice is having a vision of them showing up in exactly five minutes." Paige explained to matter-of-factly. I just shook and my head and looked at Embry.

"Isn't she amazing?" Was all he said. She just leaned into him and kissed him with all of the pent-up passion she could muster. I coughed to let them know that Rena and I were still here. They just grinned.

"Five minutes huh? Well then, we need to get our butts into gear and head downstairs to greet them." I said, hoping to relieve the sexual tension that had started to build between the two reunited lovebirds. We trooped our way downstairs and got into our "Greeting Line-up", as I like to call it. We stationed Kayla, Lauren, and Rena in the back, with Paige, Embry, and me protection them. Other than that, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella made up the first line, followed by Jake, Nessie, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and the wolf pack; both Jake's and Sam's. I phased so that I would be more help in case of a fight, and to help protect the humans, especially my Rena.

"Look lively people, ETA is five seconds," came the direction from Paige. Who just smiled serenely with her hand on Embry's head. If you listened close enough you could hear him purring.

Then, I hear them approaching, and my hackles raise. They stepped out of the foliage together, no one seemed to make the first move, when Carlisle stepped infront of the Cullen clan. "Welcome to Forks, WA gentlemen. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. We keep a permanent residence here in Forks, but I can see that you all are vegetarians like us. What brings you here?" Carlisle began politely, always wanting to bypass a fight.

"We come in peace. I have retained the memories of my human life and I seek Edward, I am his long lost brother." The one that resembled Edward spoke out. All around us you could hear everyone's gasps, that is, except for Paige, who actually commented on the fact that they resembled each other.

"I am Edward, brother you say? I don't ever recall having a brother." came Edward's hesitant reply, by now he was clutching Bella's hand as if his life depended on it.

"Well, it was assumed that I died in war, but actually I was caught by vampires in Italy. They found potential in me, so Aro deemed me worthy of the Volturi. A few years of that and I quickly became disgusted. I asked for my leave. I have been a nomad, then a few years ago I ran into my friend here, Blake Meek. He was talking of the Volturi upset, and listed those involved. I quickly put together that it was you he talked of." came the reply. "Sorry, how rude of me, my name is James Masen."

We were all stunned, except for Paige. To get our brains working again, Paige stepped foward and greeted the two new comers. "No worries, my name is Paige, the newest member of the Cullen family." Embry stepped foward to make sure that no one got too close to her. She just put her hand on his head and he calmed down." I was bitten just three days ago by a Volturi member, or he used to be. My Embry didn't take it too kindly that we were interrupted."

"Well Paige, it is certainly lovely to make your aquaintance. Your Embry? So these are the infamous shape-shifters? How lovely to meet you guys. We don't hunt humans, but I do smell someone very delicious, who are the humans you have hidden in the back, if I may be so bold as to ask?" James inquired politely. I immediately start growling, but Jacob quickly hushed me.

Paige came to the back and brought the girls foward, I of course went foward also, close to Rena's side of course. "Excuse Seth, he is a bit overprotective of Serena Foxe, his imprint. This is Lauren Quillen and Kayla Caudill. Us girls followed Seth back from where we used to live." Paige calmly explained, she showed common sense by staying in front of James and Blake while introducing Lauren, Kayla, and Rena. I saw that Lauren and James was looking at each other and that Kayla and Blake were looking at each other. I gave Embry a nervous whine, while Paige just smiled triumphantly.

"Lauren Quillen, what a lovely name. Blake, I think she is the one! Her blood sings to me, but I have no desire to kill her, how odd." came James's reverent response. I just looked at him weird. Edward didn't look too happy, but he was already playing daddy to girls he barely knew. He must have heard me because he just smiled. Bella looked happy that everyone else was happy.

"I don't doubt your judgement my friend, but Kayla's blood smells way more appetizing that Lauren's. Never fear, dear one, I have desire to drink your blood. I feel very connected to you, like we were meant to be." Blake, speaking for the first time. He moved slowly towards Kayla, who was inching closer to Blake. She looked like Bella did when Edward first told her he loved her. Looks like we might have more weddings in the future.

--Great more bloodsuckers hanging around-- came Leah's snipey response --Listen, if they stick around you WILL show them respect--came Jacob's Alpha response.  
--I think that its cool that Kayla and Lauren found someone, they wouldn't have enjoyed being the uncoupled friends ruining dates-- came Embry's input. I shook my head in agreement.

Then out of nowhere, Lauren steps up to James and tells him, " I want you to change me." The Cullens' look shellshocked to say the least.

Edward steps foward, "Lauren, you heard what Paige went through, yet you still want this life?" he asked her. Apparently she had already showing interest. She just nods and looks expectantly towards James, who was stunned speechless.

"My dearest, certainly you don't want to be a monster?" he asked her.

"You insult my new family and yourself. You don't prey on humans, so how are you monsters?" She retorted. I was slowly getting over this when I saw Kayla step towards Blake, I knew what she was going to say before she had it out of her mouth.

"I want Blake to change me as well. It would be no fair for my friends to have all the fun and forever be 18." She explained. By now, the pack was getting antsy and uncomfortable, well, Sam's pack was. I could tell Jake and Sam were conferencing. Jake just nodded and Sam's pack disappeared into the woods. Blake and James got worried looks on their faces.

"Don't worry, they have no problem with you guys, even if you decide to change Lauren and Kayla. They feel they are trespassing on family matters now. Jake is the true decendent so only he has the power to negate these kind of decisions." Edward explained, already warming up to the idea of an actual blood relative, besides Nessie. James and Blake nodded their understandment.

Jake nodded his decision towards Edward, who looked relieved, I think. "Jake has given his approval towards the change of one Lauren Quillen and Kayla Caudill. It is now James's and Blake's call whether they want to or not." Edward told the group.

Kayla and Lauren smile beautifully towards James and Blake, who looked uneasy with the decision. They were apparently holding some debate with eachother. Finally, James, who is the unspoken leader, steps and says, "We have decided that we would be honored to change you ladies, if you promise to become our brides." That was it, I finally had enough, there was no danger to anyone so I quickly phased and put my shorts on. I cleared the corner of the house just in time to hear both Lauren and Kayla agree to the terms. I just hang my hand and start laughing.

Ch. 8 Rena POV

My head was absolutely busting with all the commotion going on; weddings, changings, and I seem to have lost my anchor. Seth walked off somewhere after Lauren and Kayla claimed that they wanted to be changed by James and Blake. I was starting to get worried when he never showed back up. I had thought that I had done something and that he didn't love me anymore. Fear was quickly grabbing my heart, I started gasping so hard that I thought I would die due to lack of oxygen.

Edward looked over at me in alarm when he realized what was happening to me. "RENA! Calm down!" He fairly shouted. Apparently those were the magic words because as soon as he said my name in a voice riddled with alarm my Seth came sprinting around the house towards me.

"Whats wrong sweetie? Please, tell me I won't let anyone hurt you!" Seth started shouting. As soon as he put his arms around me I instantly calmed down. My breathing leveled out and the tears that threatened dried up. I put my arms around his neck and squeezed with all my might.

"Please don't ever run off for that long again! I thought you didn't love me anymore!" I started crying. He looked at me with horror written all over his face. He quickly shook his head and put his arms around me pulling me off the ground and into his loving embrace.

"You never need to think that I will leave you! I love you with all of my heart Rena, how could I let something as precious as you slip through my fingers?" He asked me lovingly. "Are you okay now?" I nodded my assent. "Okay, what has been decided concerning our rash friends?"

"Well, they shall be married next week in a double wedding. Their honeymoon shall be postponed until further notice. James and Blake are not sure of their restraint like Edward, so they want vampire brides for their actual wedding night. So after the reception, they shall be turned." I quietly informed Seth of all that he had missed. He just nodded his head in understandment. At that point in time Paige and Embry walked up to us.

"Rena, are you okay? I tried sending soothing waves your way, but you were too far gone for them to have much affect. I was worried something horrid had happened." Paige looked at me scathingly. Not my fault her attempt at soothing me had been thwarted.

"I'm fine, just a minor panic attack when it had been awhile since Seth had walked away." I explained quickly. Paige's face instantly brightened in a smile. It was a smile that I knew all to well, and I was instantly wary. Seth looked kind of guilty so I naturally wandered what Paige overheard Seth thinking.

"Well, Rena, I wanted to know if you would like for a ride on me?" Seth asked me hopefully. I looked shocked, for I took it in the completely opposite way in what he was meant. He saw the look of horror at his question and understanding dawned on his face, and he sneered. "Not that kind of ride, yet anyways. I meant would you like a ride on me as a wolf?"

That sounded much more better and I quickly nodded in agreement. "Sounds absolutely delightful!" I exclaimed. He walked into the bushes to phase and came back as a huge sandy wolf. He laid down on his stomach and I quickly climbed on top of him. I layed down to where I was snuggled in between his shoulder blades. He took off and I was having a ball. The trees were nothing but a huge, green blur as we quickly by-passed them all. Seth started slowing down, and finally came to a stop. I got off his back so that he could phase. He came back from the bushes and looked me in the eyes. He slowly pulled me foward until I was completely lined up with him. He bent his head towards mine, and I raised my head up and closed the gap between our lips. He molded his mouth against mine. My hands found their way into his hair and I gripped hard at the onslaught of pleasure just his kisses brought. He broke the connection and we both stood there breathing hard.

He sat me down on a fallen log, and looked me in the eyes. "Rena, you know I love you, and you know I will always love you. That is the nature of imprinting, and I hope you feel the same way." I started to say something, but he just held up his hand. "I was wondering if you would give me the pleasure of becoming Mrs. Seth Clearwater." With that statement, you pulled a beautiful ring out of his shorts--where he stored that I will never know. The ring itself was was white gold band with flower design. There was an emerald set in the middle with little diamonds acting as petals. It was a dazzling ring and I absolutely loved it! Seth was starting to get worried because it had been a few minutes since he asked and I still haven't said anything. "Rena, if you don't like the ring, I can always take you to pick something else out.." he began, I just held up my had like he had done to me earlier.

"Seth, the ring is gorgeous, and to answer your question, YES I would love to become Mrs. Seth Clearwater!" I sprang over into his arms to flower his face with kisses. He just laughed and slipped the ring onto my finger. I just gazed at it adoringly.

"What do you know, it fits! I wasn't really sure, but I'm glad." He stated. He looked at me and grinned his wolfish grin. I smiled radiantly back at him.

"Take me back, I want to ask Alice to plan my wedding, and show everyone what wonderful taste my fiance has!" I exclaimed happily. He just laughed at me and left me to go phase. He came back and off we went. I could hardly wait to tell my friends!

Ch. 9 Rena POV

Telling my friends would apparently have to wait, because when we got there everyone was wearing such a somber expression. Edward came up to us and at that time I hear two agonizing screams. I quickly shudder at the fact that it is Lauren and Kayla. I turn around and was in Seth's warm embrace within seconds. Edward looked apologeticly at me, "We tried talking them into waiting, but they refused. They wanted to be less 'breakable' for their honeymoon." I just nodded my understandment.

"Is there anyway to reduce the screaming?" Seth asked, he wore a pained expression at the thought of another two of his friends becoming vampires. Edward shook his head.

At that time Alice came dancing into the room, I chose that opportunity to let everyone know mine and Seth's amazing news! "Alice, come here please." When she finally got to my side with a confused expression on her face, I just smiled brightly at her. "Alice, would you do the honor of planning my wedding?"

Everyone seemed shocked, except Edward who looked very happy towards Seth. Alice came out of her shocked state and started jumping up and down like the energetic pixie she is. "OF COURSE! I would LOVE to plan your wedding! When would you like to have it?" She asked me, but before I could answer her she walked off mumbling decorations, shopping, and flowers. I just stood there bemused.

"Seth, Rena, I am so happy for you!" came the reply from Bella. She looked genuinely happy to see Seth happy. Esme as well, you could call her the 'mother' of the misfit family.

"We must start planning a wedding shower, hopefully Alice will leave that to Rose, Bella, Paige and I." Esme said. Rosalie just nodded her head and Paige smiled real big. She rushed foward and hugged me gently.

"Oh I'm so excited! Three weddings! How cool is that?" She tossed over her head towards Embry, who was looking kind of peckish. He just nodded.

"Actually, how does four weddings sound?" He asked Paige. She stood there not completely understanding what was going on. He smiled radiantly and got down on one knee. Understanding dawned on Paige's face. "Paige Preston, will be my bride?" Embry asked her gallantly.

"YES YES YES YES YES!" She practically yelled. He gave a loud whoop and put the ring on her finger. Wow, four weddings, I hope all these positive things we mean everything will work out for the better!

Edward looked towards the door and started scowling. "Emmett, Jasper can you hear that?" He asked his two brothers.

"I hear it, who could possibly be coming this way?" Emmett asked, already starting for the door.

"I don't recognize the scent, whoever it is, I hope they come in peace." Jasper replied. I sat there looking worried for a minute. Seth, Embry, and Jake went to phase while the others stood outside to await the new visitors. I stood towards the back again, guarded by Paige until Embry and Seth showed up. Jake strolled towards the front to stand with Nessie and Bella. Alice finally aborted wedding plans to stand by Jasper's side.

The two visitors walked out of the bushes and I could barely believe what I was seeing! It was my friend Maribeth, but she looked more enhanced, and more beautiful! Understanding was slow to dawn, but it eventually came, she was a vampire! Her eyes were the honey gold just as the Cullens, so I knew she was friend and not foe, but her companion's eyes were a deep orange. I wonder what that means?

"Welcome to Forks, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family, we hope you come in peace." He stated, always the peace maker.

"I am Maribeth Bledsoe, and this is my mate Coty Whitlock. I was bitten on my way to find you guys. I met Coty along the way, and I convinced him to become a vegetarian. He still has a few problems, but I am as controlled as an elder vampire would be. I was 'born' a vegetarian vampire. Let me explain, I could tell from the expression on Serena's face that she recognized me, and Paige as well. I am their friend Maribeth from Kentucky. We went to school together, but parted ways for college. I called Paige's parents to see why she was not returning my phone calls. They told me she up and moved to Washington with Lauren, Kayla, Rena, and some guy named Seth. I can tell by the way that Rena is gripping that wolf's fur that he is Seth." Came Maribeth's lengthy response.

Jasper was looking intently at Coty, was it a coincidence that they had the same last name? "Coty Whitlock you say? My name is Jasper Whitlock, where do you come from?" He asked Coty.

Coty looked at him and smiled the most adorable lopsided grin, "I come from your late sister's womb. She died giving birth to me. She was raped on her twentieth birthday. When I was 19, a female came up to me and wove a spell around me, next thing I knew I was waking up in the gutter." He explained. "My life was in a limbo, when I heard about a coven in Washington that was growing and always welcomed new vampires, I would started the journey to find you, then I met Maribeth on the way, and my life fell into place."

I was a bit shocked at all that was going on around me. There were simply too many people that I had to keep up with. My head was spinning with all of the new additions. Apparently Maribeth can hear what I thought because she smile brightly in my direction. Seth saw her staring and started growling. Her smile never faltered.

"I know it is a bit foward of me, but do either of you have powers?" Carlisle asked them. The question brought Maribeth's attention back to him.

"Yes, I can read minds, a bit like Edward actually, and I can shape-shift into anyone or anything. If that someone has powers, I also adapt them. Would you like a demonstration?" She asked. Carlisle nodded his head. In the next instant Maribeth become Alec and cut off all senses, except Bella's, and Paige's. She became herself again, and everyone became aware of what was going on. Needless to say they were impressed.

"What about you Coty?" Esme asked. He also nodded, then the bright sunny day suddenly turned black and the wind started howling. Then a huge tree uprooted itself. Then, in the blink of an eye, Coty suddenly disappeared from where he was standing, and reappeared on the other side of Paige. It was all I could do to not look like a huge idiot with her mouth hung open.

"I also have another power, I can tell what another person's power is, and use it against them. There are many powerful vampires here, and the two changing are going to be powerful, but the most powerful is still a human." Coty began. Since I was the only human, I was again shocked, I am the most powerful vampire? Seth growled again, and I quickly put my hand on his head to calm him down. "Paige, you are very powerful with what you have, but Rena is like you, only ten times stronger, faster, and will be able to manipulate everyone's powers better. With you two here, the Volturi will waste no time in coming to wipe your family out Carlisle."

I was in tears by the time he finished his explanation. Seth whined at me and butted his nose against my head. Edward looked at my sympathetically. "Seth, go phase back." He got back and I collapsed in his arms, bawling my eyes out.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE STRONGEST!" I couldn't stop crying. Seth did his best to calm me down, but nothing was working. I finally collapsed in exhaustion, seeing black.

Ch. 10 Seth POV

" I DON'T WANT TO BE THE STRONGEST!" Rena screamed frantically, I tried my best to calm her down, but it wasn't working. She collapsed against me and I could tell that she was unconscious. I looked at Carlisle and he came over to inspect Rena.

"She is fine, just in shock. I can completely understand, why don't you take her inside and put her on the couch. She will wake up here shortly." He explained to me. I nodded and I scooped her up into my arms. Paige and Embry followed me into the house. I never even noticed that Embry had phased back. I was too worried about my Rena.

"I guess we have some major problems, wonder how she will take Maribeth wanting to turn her?" Paige asked Embry. I sighed in vexation, nobody was going to do anything to Rena while I was around! Not even her long-time friend!

"If she wants to be turned, then I won't stop her, but I will leave it completely up to her. I mean, that is a weighty decision to make." I told them. Embry just nodded his agreement and Paige just murmered under her breath. I didn't really catch what she was saying, but I quickly recognized the look on her face. "What did you see Paige?" I simply asked.

"Well, Rena is going to wake up in two minutes, and she will agree to become a vampire to bring down the Volturi, mainly because they hurt me, and they continue to threaten her new family. Also, Lauren and Kayla will be waking up in five minutes, they will be extremely powerful beings, along with Rena and I. Also, the Volturi has gained knowledge about what happened to Felix and that the Cullens' keep growing. The whole guard will be here in two weeks time. So, if Rena is to be of use to us, she needs to be changed as soon as she wakes up." Paige explained to me.

I was in complete shock and totally numb. I snapped out of it just in time for Rena to flutter her eye lids. I looked into her beautiful emerald eyes and smiled in relief. "Its nice to see those gorgoeous eyes!"

She smiled in return, but her expression quickly turned thoughtful. "Sethy, I need to talk to everyone concerning my immortality. It seems that I am the only human left, but I would be the strongest vampire. Would you still love me?"

"Of course I would still love you! Don't ever think that you could be rid of me that quickly." I teased her. She smiled as if all her problems vanished into thin air, but her worried look quickly overroad her happiness. I sighed and told Edward with my mind that Rena wanted to talk to everyone. Within seconds everyone was seated or standing in the living room around Rena.

"I have decided that I am going to be changed, but I want Bella or Edward to do it. They are like Seth's parents, so that means they are my new parents. Even though they were unaware, I understood everything that Seth, Embry, and Paige discussed while I was laying there, so I know that I need to be changed right away to help you guys. Sorry Seth, I should have told you that I heard, but I didn't want you to panic until Jasper was here to calm you down! So, what do you all say?" She asked expactantly. I don't know about everyone else, but I just beamed lovingly at my life!

I finally looked around to everyone else and busted out in laughter, they looked shock and were complete statues, except Paige, she was laughing just like me. Finally everyone came out of it and looked at Paige and I like we were crazy. Which made us laugh even harder, Rena started giggling at their reactions.

Edward was finally able to speak. "Okay, I understand the logic, and I agree to the terms, Bella, do you feel like you could do it, or do you want me to?" He asked his wife.

She smiled at me with love in her eyes. "I can do it, but I want you there with me. I always wanted another daughter, now I get one!" She exclaimed happily. Rena just beamed happily right back at her.

Carlisle stepped up, compassion written all over his face. "Rena I can tell you are sure about this. Bella, Edward, and Seth, follow us up to the study. We will set her up there." I got up and grabbed Rena's hand. I smiled at her showing her that I would be there for her no matter what she was. She smiled back at me. I was getting worried, but Edward helped me out a lot. "Okay, Rena, just lay down here. You have heard your friends go through the burning process, so you understand that you will be in excruciating pain." He waited for her nod of understanding. "Okay, I have an idea, Bella you bite her neck and the pulse points on the right side of her body, Edward you do the same thing on her left side. That way the venom spreads quickly." They all nodded in agreement. I was looking repulsed.

"I think I will step out of the room for this one. I might do something I would regret. Come and get me when you are finished." I stepped out, within seconds I was trembling, hearing Rena's frantic cries for me just about broke me down. A few minutes later, Edward came out and told me that it was okay for me to go in. "Stay with me, I don't think I can stand her screams by myself." I begged him.

"I am always here for you. Of course I will stay. Bella won't leave her side anyways, she is already taking over the mother role." Edward smiled at me indulgently. I just nodded weakly and followed him into the room.

Ch. 11 Seth POV

It has been two and half days, I have no idea how much more torture I can go through. I never thought that I would be in the position of watching my imprint go through the burning process, I feel as if it was me going through it. I had been wallowing in self-pity the whole time Rena has been thrashing around and grunting in pain. My eyes must be resembling a man going through H***. Edward would look up every now and then to give me a reproachful look when some of my thoughts were edging towards negativity too much. Bella just sat there giving me comfort, and going down to bring some food up for me, even though I hardly tasted what I put in my mouth.

I was going through all the things that I love about Rena when Alice, Paige, Embry, Carlisle, Esme, Jake, Nessie, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Kayla, Blake, Lauren, James, Coty, Maribeth, Leah, and Quil came into the room. I shot Edward a questioning look.

"Alice and Paige had a vision of Rena waking up soon. This is very unheard of, and it shows a sign of great power. Do not be alarmed when she wakes up, she will not have crimson eyes; her eyes will change color for each different power she uses, but for the most part will remain her usual green." I just nodded my head showing that I understood.

The next thing I know is Paige is putting thoughts into my head.

--She will be fine, I promise. Don't worry so much, if it makes you feel better she will wake up in two and half minutes.

I was suddenly relieved and estatic that my Rena would be rejoining me! I had been looking at Paige while she was putting her thoughts into my head, when I turned back around to watch Rena, her lovely green eyes were open and looking around the room, they landed on me and the most beautiful smile lit up her already stunning face.

"SETH!" Her now bell-like voice chimed. I just grinned widely and caught her as she threw herself into my waiting embrace. I was basking in the love that I felt for Rena that I didn't pay attention to everyone else. The others finally came within my view and had a stunned expression on their faces. I just looked at them weird, Rena finally noticed that everyone was staring, she got an eloquent look on her face before she spoke again. "No, he doesn't smell repulsive to me like he does to other vampires. I still smell like myself to him. I remember everything before I was bitten, and I know quite a bit about my powers even though I just obtained them. Carlisle, I understand you would like to talk to me about my experience, but right now I need to hunt, and before you ask, even the thought of human blood repulses me, so I shall be living vegetarian like my new family."

Now I was stunned, I couldn't get past the fact that she still smelled like Heaven to me. She didn't smell sickly sweet like other vamps do. I was still reeling that she also understood her power, and that she already declared vegetarianism before even hunting. This is good for me because I protect all humans, but still, its the shock.

I was still reeling from the shock when Rena asked me a question. "Seth? Seth, would you care to phase and go hunting with me?" She made her voice even sweeter than before, how could I resist, as if I ever would. I just nodded and followed her outside.

I went behind a bush to phase. I no sooner revieled myself when I felt all of my senses leave my body. I started growling because the only thing, or person, that could do that was Alec Volturi. I was fighting the sensation of losing my senses when they came flooding back. I looked around in confusion when I saw Rena next to me with her hand on my head. I now understand why I had my senses back, Rena was blocking me from Alec's perverse powers. She was just looking at him with anger and disdain. I snickered to myself in my mind. I knew she heard me when I saw her mouth twitch before she controlled her emotions again.

--Seth, its Leah, I'm on my way!-- I heard in my head. Then Leah came out of no where and landed nimbly on her feet on the otherside of Rena, who just took her other hand and put it on Leah's head, like a pet animal.

--Not funny!-- I head Leah yell at me.

"Well, Alec, I see you are by yourself. Now, why would Aro send one of his most prized offensive fighters to face the big bad enemy by himself? Is it because, they never thought that I would be here, as a vampire to protect my love and my family? Now, that my woefully mistaken friend, is a huge mistake." Rena was contemplating while calming meeting Alec's eyes, never once blinking or removing her powerful gaze.

I could tell Alec was confused because of Rena's still green eyes. "How are you a vampire? Your eyes are green. The only way your eyes would be the same color is if you are a very powerful vampire, which I doubt very seriously. If you were so powerful, Aro would have heard about you."

"See, that is where you are mistaken, today is my first day as a vampire, and believe me, I am more powerful than any vampire Aro has in his precious guard combined, including you and your little witch of a sister Jane." Rena retorted with insincere apology in her voice. I could tell Alec was getting angry by the way he was staring at. His expression became completely different when he looked over at Leah. He looked like a blind man seeing the light for the first time. OH CRAP!

Ch. 12 pt. 1 Leah POV

--OH CRAP!-- I heard Seth say distantly. I was too busy paying attention to the creature in front of me. I can't believe I just imprinted on the enemy. He was such a beautiful man though, understated strenght, just like me. I could tell he felt the connection as soon as his eyes met mine. He lost his defensive position and started walking towards me slowly, keeping his eyes on Rena and Seth. I could tell Rena understood what was going on, she could read minds so I knew for a fact she knew. I also knew that this could present a problem with the Cullen family. I hear Seth howling to alert everyone, but they were all there before Seth stopped howling. Apparently Rena sent a mental message to everyone. I saw Jake from the corner of my eye.

--What is going on Leah? How could you imprint on Alec of all vampires?-- Jakes bafflement was amusing, but I dare not laugh. I was still looking at Alec, but now he had a panic-stricken look on his face. I layed down on the ground and started whining.

"Alec, don't think that you are gay, the wolf you see is a woman. Her name is Leah, why don't you go and phase back Leah?" Carlisle explained, automatically understanding the situation, probably because of either Paige or Rena. I don't really care at the moment, Alec gets to see me in my human form! I quickly phased and put my clothes on, but as I was turning around Alice was there to help me.

"Leah, you are meeting your imprint for the first time as a woman. Please let me help make you decent? I promise nothing drastic, just some better clothes, make-up, perfume, and a hairbrush." Alice rushed out before I could agree. I just mutely nodded my head in agreement. She smiled brightly and quickly began the transformation process.

"Alice, now that I have a reason to be girly, do you mind taking me shopping sometime? I mean, I have money because of the investing you did for me, but I need clothes, and other girl stuff." I asked her.

"Of course I will take you shopping Leah! I wouldn't mind one bit! We will make it an all girls' day with the others as soon as everything is settled with Alec." Alice agreed quite happily. "Okay, you are now Alice-approved! Lets go, Alec is getting antsy because of Seth, Rena, Paige, Kayla, and Lauren. They have him in the center of a circle guarded by them." She told me with humor laced into her tone. I took off at a sprint, not an easy thing to do in heels. I finally got to the clearing and Alec felt my presence, and instantly he relaxed his stance. Being in the center of hostile newborns was making him quite nervous.

I smiled beautifully at him and joined him in the middle, where I was easily protected against him if the need arose. "Hi, my name is Leah, as you can tell I am a werewolf, the only female wolf in the pack." I explained to him.

"I am Alec, though I believe we met some years ago when we came about Bella and Edward's little girl, whom has grwon into a lovely young lady. No offense intended, just stating observations." He quickly added for Jacob's benefit. Jacob was a little protective when it came to his wife.

"Its okay Alec, I know that you meant no harm, as did everyone else. Now, I know that you didn't come here to fall in love with me, so why are you here in Forks when the battle isn't for another week and a half?" I asked him seriously.

He got nervous, but he answered calmly. "I was sent to warn you of the upcoming battle. They made a snap decision to come in a day and sent me ahead. I was actually supposed to rid you of your senses, but I don't think that I can do that now. I have just met you Leah, and already I love you. I will give the vegetarian lifestyle a try just to be with you. I will switch sides, I will do anything to be with you." He said with love written all over his face. He sounded sincere to me, but to be sure I looked and Edward and got a nod that he was telling the truth.

At that time, Carlisle again assumed head of the family. "Alec, we would love to have you on our side. You can help us get ready for what is coming. How many is Aro bringing this time?" He asked.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius, Renata, Chelsea, Jane, Demetri, Heidi, and a few others. All together there is about fifteen." Alec explained. "Really, the only thing that they are counting on is catching you guys unaware and wiping you out one-by-one. I actually thought that was not really fair, so I came to warn, and I stay to fight against. I suggest if you have powerful shields to use them. Jane will take out one of you and leave Demetri to tear you up. They are a team, if you have someone like Rena take out Renata, you can easily get to Aro. That is all I really know to tell you."

"Thank you Alec, any information is welcome. I daresay they will be the ones caught off guard when we have their senses cut off. We have three very powerful shields. Bella here has proved her worth the last time, but her shield is now more finely honed, plus it now blocks physical attacks. Even without that, Paige and Rena both have every power, including Jane's. There is one difference though, Paige can cover a whole group of people, while Rena actually makes them burst into flames. This will be a simple battle that is easily won." Carlisle explained to Alec like a proud father. I could tell Alec was impressed by the way his eyes widened in disbelief. I guess he figured no one was as powerful as Jane when it came to mind tricks such as burning.

One thing was for sure, I was completely looking foward to this battle tomorrow. I knew that Rena, Edward, and Paige all heard me because they grinned and nodded their heads.

Ch. 12 pt. 2 Seth POV

I was happy Leah found her imprint, even though it was Volturi scum. I saw Rena frown her disapproval of my thoughts and I quickly apologized to her. Her smile spread relief through my system. I was pumped up for the battle, as I was assuming everyone else was. I was picturing the outcome when I heard Nessie scream. I completely panicked. I mean, I know that she is Jake's lady, but she was like a sister to me. I could hear Jake's panicked thoughts about what was going on with his wife.

"RENESMEE!!" Edward and Bella screamed together. Searching for her with panic and worry etched across their faces. When Edward is panicked, it is no good. I quickly let Rena know that I was going to go phase and walked behind the bush to do so. I came back and started searching for the person I knew could see hybrids.

"Paige, Rena, can you not look for her future to find out what is going on?" I asked quickly. I guess everyone forgot that we had pyschics that could actually SEE hybrids. Alice instantly got miffed that they had something she didn't, but she still joined them in a semi-circle to add her energy to theirs.

We all waited for about a minute before Paige, Rena, and Alice told us something. "Nessie is okay, she just found the prank that Emmett left in her and Jake's bed before everyone came down." Rena explained with humor in her voice.

--What did Emmett leave in their bed?-- I asked Rena with my thoughts, curious as to what would make Nessie scream like that.  
--Well, I am blocking you from Edward because I don't think he would want to know this about his daughter, but Emmett left pregnancy tests on her bed. Edward will find out from Emmett and Nessie here shortly-  
--Well, this will be an interesting show to watch.-- I was laughing to myself. Rena smiled in agreement. I was happy that she was happy. Now if we could get this mess with the Volturi done and over with, I can marry Rena and start the rest of forever with her.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU PUT THAT ON MY DAUGHTER'S BED!" Bella screeched at the top of her lungs. The next thing I know, Emmett is being tackled and brought down by Bella. Edward is flabbergasted that she did that. I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out of my head. I expected that from Edward, not Bella. I guess this just goes to show you.

"It was a joke Bella, OW!! Rosalie, help me babe!" Emmett pleaded. I looked over to see what Rosalie's reaction was, she was on the ground laughing her tush off.

"No way Emmett, you need to learn not to mess with Bella." Came her reply to his plead. If Emmett could cry, he would be. Bella finally let him up after an hour of sitting there pinning him down and twisting his ear painfully.

"Now, do we understand that you don't play around like that?" Bella asked Emmett in a voice that reminded me of a mother scolding her child.

"Yes, ma'am!" Emmett replied snappily, throwing in a salute for good measure. He skulked to the other side of the clearing at Bella's evil glare. He hunched his shoulders and remained pretty much quiet for the rest of the evening.

While Emmett pouted about his defeat, everyone else flew around in a flurry of activity to get everything ready for the battle tomorrow. Alice saw that the battle would go in our favor (which is AWESOME) so she started coordinating outfits. All the couples wore something matching, and the whole family wore the same thing. Rena and Paige saw that the battle would happen in the clearing where we squared off with them the last time. All of the wolves dropped off for a few hours of sleep before we had to go into battle. I awoke to the most tantalizing smell. Pancakes, sausage, eggs, biscuts and gravy. That meant one thing; ESME FIXED ALL OF US A CHAMPION BREAKFAST! I was esctatic!

"Seth, you better hurry up or everyone else will eat it all!" Rena called up to me, which explained why I was feeling a bit lonely. I fell asleep with Rena cuddled into me, but awoke to an empty bed. I sprinted into the kitchen before Jake, Leah, Embry, Quil, and the others could eat all of the food.

"Hey guys! What time is this shendig going down?" I asked, like I had to make sure I didn't have a conflicting appointment.

"In half and hour, so eat up loverboy." Jacob replied. I quickly wolfed down two servings of everything and drank four glasses of milk. "Alright, now that everyone is finished, lets go meet the rest of the crew out at the clearing."

I followed everyone outside, I didn't worry about the clothes that I had on, so as I jumped off the porch, I phased in mid-jump.

--Show off-- I heard from Leah, I just snickered. Jake called us to order, and off we went. I was getting pumped just thinking about the upcoming fight.

"Alright, here is how the order is going to go: Seth, Embry, and Leah; you guys will surround Rena, Paige, and Alec. They can pretty much take care of themselves, but lets not test their ability to multi-task right off. Everyone else line up with your mate, start with the youngest in the second row, the oldest in the front. Myself, Edward, Bella, and Esme will be in the center. Alice and Jasper; take the side by Edward and Bella. Rose and Emmett, by Esme and myself. Nessie, you will stand with Jake and the other wolves. Kayla, Blake, James, Lauren, Coty, and Maribeth; stand by your mate behind my family. In whatever order, it does not matter. We will be presenting a united front. I am personally tired of having to put up with Aro's arrogance." Carlisle quickly assembled the troops, or this case, the family.

We no sooner got everyone where they needed to be when we could hear the arrival of the Volturi guard. The protective shields quickly went up over the whole group. Having three physical and and mental shields on our side meant that there would be no deaths on our side, just theirs. Good news for us, bad news for them.

Aro stepped foward with Renata close behind. "My dear friends, I have warned you to quit adding to your already numerous family. I am saddened to see that there have been even more additions. It pains me Carlisle, that you would blatantly disregard my orders. Please step foward so that I may see your thoughts." Aro commanded regally. Not realizing that Carlisle is blocked. Carlisle stepped foward and obediantly raised his hand for Aro. Aro's look of frustration was a deep satisfaction when he realized that Carlisle's thoughts were not coming through.

"What is wrong Aro? Losing your gift already?" Edward taunted. I growled in appreciation, which earned a steely look from Rena. I quickly shut my mouth to pay attention to what Aro was saying.

"Why is it that I cannot see your thoughts Carlisle? Step back, Edward I shall now check your thoughts." Rena started growling really low. Apparently Aro had an agenda for when he grabbed Edward's hand. Rena quickly diverted Aro's intention from doing that. I was supremely impressed with my love. Aro was getting frustrated. He finally noticed that Alec was standing with us, I guess Aro assumed that Alec had joined ranks when they walked in. "Alec, why are you not at your post by Jane? I will not stand for this!" Aro was getting really agitated.

"Aro, I am withdrawing from my position. I wish to stay with Carlisle and his family. I have grown tired of the life we lead in Volterra. I wish to try the vegetarian lifestyle. Nothing you can do or say will get me to change my mind." Alec quickly returned.

Aro's face went paler, if that was even possilbe. "HOW DARE YOU! Jane, I give you lead to use your power on Alec until he sees reason." Jane quickly did Aro's bidding, but quickly found out that it was not working.

"Master, they have me blocked. There is nothing that I can do!" Jane whimpered. She was always angry when her powers failed her. Aro was getting steadily angrier by the second. Suddenly Ciaus stepped foward to stand next to Aro.

"I say we finish this foolishness. I say give the guard the order to fight and lets be finished." He no sooner said that, Rena's eyes went a deep violet, and he burst into flames right next to a stunned Aro.

"Who did this? Who dare do this to the rulers of the vampire world?" Aro quickly asked us.

Edward stepped foward to explain what was slowly happening. "Aro, as you can tell, one of our newest family members has her original eye color. I'm sure you understand what that means. Now, while you were wrongly accusing us of whatever notions you have conceived, Rena has been burning your guard one-by-one. Alec has their senses cut off so that they won't scream. If you have noticed, you have depleted in numbers by approxiamately thirteen vampires. Now, you arrived with twenty, and we quickly got rid of the ones that have a lower station. Marcus, Jane, Chelsea, Demetri, Renata, yourself, and your replacement for Felix. We were going to leave Ciaus, but he made Rena mad."

"How dare you! We have viable reasons for coming to wipe your family out! You are simply too large a coven, with too many that are too powerful. We were simply protecting our position in the vampire world! We can still easily beat you. Guard, you can now attack." Aro ordered. The remaining guard sprung into action to be sent flying backwards when they hit the protective covering of our three physical shields. You could see the shock, panic, and disbelief cross their faces. "I can see that you have a very useful vampire working for you, however, Renata can quickly rid of that measly shield.

"Master, I tried right before we attacked, it is simply too strong for me---" Renata got out before she burst into flames. Aro's eyes widened as he watched one-by-one the rest of the guard go up in flames.

"Carlisle, surely you will let me go? What harm can I do now?" Aro begged.

"Aro, it is simply to costly to let you go free. You have ruled this world, and you were doing fine, until covens got too big or too strong. You were killing innocent vampires for no other reason but that they scared you. Now, all we wanted was to be left in peace. We are a loving family, only using our powers to protect ourselves. You assumed that we wanted to take over as leaders. You leave us no choice but to accept that role, because I say goodbye forever." Carlisle explained. As soon as he said that last sentence Aro started running, but he didn't make if far before Paige manipulated his mind. She made him turn back around and face the music. We had agreed that Alec would not cut off his senses. Rena quickly set him burning. The horrific scream pierced the air, soon there was nothing but ashes where Aro stood.

"Let it be known through out the vampire world, that the Cullens', and the Quiluete Wolves, now rule our mythical world. We will not use violence unless we have to." Carlisle stated before he grabbed Esme's hand and started running for the house. The rest of us quickly followed.

Ch. 13 Rena POV

The confrontation was over, we were victorious. Now I could live out the rest of my existance in peace with my beloved Seth. I wonder if I could talk him into moving things along a little more quickly in the bedroom department. I saw Edward grimace, thats what he gets for listening in on my thoughts. I just smiled brightly. I was waiting on Seth to join me.

"What is that smile about?" a voice asked from behind when two steely arms circled my waist. I smiled in satisfaction before I answered.

"Oh, just some errant thought about tonight." I answered back. Seth got a confused looke on his face, but I saw Alice grin evilly before coming to extract me from Seth's embrace.

"Rena, I think I have exactly what you need for tonight." Alice told me. I could tell Seth was now scared and confused. I just laughed and kissed him passionately on the lips. To think, not even a month ago I was in a self-destructive relationship attending my parents Alma Mater. Now, I found my Bluegrass Love and a family that accepts me for me. Life couldn't be better to my way of thinking.

THE END!!!!

***EPILOGUE***

Seth POV

Well, Rena and I have been married for a year now and things couldn't be better. Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens took over Aro's job keeping the peace between the vampires. Carlisle used a completely different approach, instead of violence and quick judgements, he listens to their story and deals out punishments that way. It turns out that Alec became a great asset, he was able to sway the remaining guard that didn't come with Aro to switch sides and become vegetarian.

"Sethy? I have some great news!" Rena burst into the doorway of the little cottage Esme built us. I looked into her lovely green eyes that were bright with excitement and happiness.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked indulgently. Hoping that whatever is making her happy lasts for a while.

"Esme and Rosalie were hunting and came across a young girl, about fifteen, who had been bitten by a nomad." She explained. I was now angry that someone had done this so close to the Cullens' reigning area. Rena saw my reaction and quickly added the good news. "Silly, Emmett and Jasper caught him, but the good news is that I was there when she woke up. She asked if I would be her adoptive mother!!" She squealed.

I just grinned widely, "Thats great babe. I'm a dad, to a vampire. Never saw that one coming. I'm happy. What is her name?" I asked, now just as excited as my lovely wife.

"Her name is Skylar Clearwater. Carlisle already has the paperwork. He made the official call to her parents. He told them that there was nothing left. She took that pretty hard, since I recently went through the same experience, Carlisle suggested I try and comfort her. She instantly took to me. She asked if I was her new mom! I was shocked speechless. I couldn't say no." Rena explained, love seeping out of her whole body.

"Skylar Clearwater sounds lovely, and I can't wait to meet her." I enthused to my wife. I now had a new daughter, could life get any better?


End file.
